


He Had the Sun in His Eyes

by BabuBat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And he's actually a bit endearing, Business woman!Pacifica, But for the most part he's still a dick, F/F, F/M, Human!Bill, I-Origins AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scientific and Supernatural debate, Scientist!Candy, Sexual Content, Supernatural believing!Bill, artist!Mabel, i mean duh - Freeform, scientist!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabuBat/pseuds/BabuBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every living person on this planet has their own unique pair of eyes.</p><p>Each their own universe.</p><p>My name is Dipper Pines. I'd like to tell you a story of the eyes that flipped my world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so I'm hella nervous with the response this will get. I do plan on making this an entire series, so look out for more chapters. Basically, my mom sat me down and had me watch this movie called I-Origins and it was actually really good and the first thing that popped into my mind was how great the whole thing would work for Bill and Dipper. The prologue is narrated by Dipper but only for that chapter. Everything else will be told through him and not by him. With that, I hope you enjoy.

Every living person on this planet has their own unique pair of eyes, each their own universe.

My name is Dipper Pines. I’m a father, a husband, and a scientist.

When I was a child, I realized that the household camera was designed exactly like the human eye, taking in light through a lens and then forming it into vivid pictures. Ever since then I have always been interested in these orbs that apparently brought out the soul of other people. I began taking as many pictures of eyes as I possibly could. 

I’d like to tell you a story of the eyes that flipped my world upside down. They were such beautiful eyes. I remember the times where I couldn’t stop staring at them, like I was under some weird magic. Crazy, a scientist talking about magic.

I only saw these eyes on two different people in my entire life time, which, again, is crazy seeing as how I just said each pair was unique. But, oh man, they were such a vibrant yellow. You could mistake them for gold even, if you could fool yourself enough. If you looked closely, you could find specs of brown and, get this, orange. Every nook, cranny, and crevasse showed a different shade of the three colors, giving off this metallic and almost glowing look. It was like looking right into the sun, the brightness in them illuminating not only from the color, but from the individual themselves. This person’s lively attitude and behavior only made the optical lenses look even brighter, to where they could rival the brightest of stars. And just like the stars, I tended to get lost in them.

Remember that description, remember every detail. Trust me, it’ll be important later. Got that? Great.

It started when I was 26 years old. I was a PhD student living in San Francisco. As a kid, I lived in Piedmont with both my parents and my twin sister, Mabel, but said sister and I moved across the bay to go to college.

That night was Halloween. A party was being thrown and Mabel was invited. I wouldn’t have gone, really, but she had said something along the lines of “If you keep moping in your room then you’re going to grow mushrooms out of your head.” With that, I was a forced plus one.

To think, that party had changed my life so drastically


	2. Chapter 1: Goldilocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got quite the amount of attention in one day. So, I figured I should give you another update already. I know! I'm surprised too! I didn't even know I could write this much! Also, to be fair, Dipper and Bill have WAY MORE interaction in this scene then the couple in the movie did. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Music was loud, trash littered the floor, bodies swayed to fast rhythm, and all the lights of the actual residence were turned off only so they can be replaced with strobe lights of all kinds. The temperature had definitely heightened due to all the people in a single room, not to mention the growing smell of sweat, sex, and alcohol. People were up and about, dancing to the music, getting drunk or high as fuck, or making out with someone they probably don’t even really know.

Amongst them all, was a lone Dipper Pines, he walking through all the busy night life with a bored look on his face. Since it was Halloween, he was in costume. He and Mabel matched again this year, he being dressed up as a doctor and Mabel being dressed as a veterinarian. Yes, Waddles was part of her outfit. Even though it wasn’t part of the costume, he had his trusty camera looped around his neck, just in case. His dark brown hair was not messed with in any shape or form, making sure to hide that damned birthmark from everything. And last but not least, we can’t forget the boy’s thick ass glasses. All in all, he looked very “Dipper.”

To be fair, if it was up to him, he would’ve not even been there in the first place. He hated parties, where you have to socialize with people who probably can’t give a damn about him. They would probably like the sound of getting laid instead of worrying about him. Even his sister, who forcefully brought him into this chaos, had left him alone to go get touchy feely with that South East chick. Honestly, even with his twin’s pestering, he should’ve stayed at home.

At that moment, a man, undoubtedly drunk, practically ran into him, making Dipper shuffle backwards due to the impact. That was about the fourth time that had happened that night. With a grumble, he walked out to the balcony the owner of this place had right outside the living room. As he walked, he tugged his hair down in an attempt to hide his face. He hated this, he hated these people, and he could be doing better things right now. But his sister just insisted so deeply.

Once he got out of the actual apartment and out into the fresh air, he didn’t hesitate to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, one cancer stick being brought out and placed right between his chapped lips before burning the other end. Dipper could say that he doesn’t smoke often, that he only smoked when he was stressed, or had a lot on his mind. But frankly, he always seemed to have something on his mind, and in a heaping bulk too. It wasn’t really a surprise though. College in general was hard as balls, but a PhD student? Might as well write your will now. He lost count of how many nights he went sleepless in order to get something done on time or prepare for an-

And his cigarette was gone. Weird

A clear of the throat alerted Dipper that someone else was there, his head turning to where the sound emitted to see who exactly decided to follow him out there. The brunette was greeted to another man, a blonde, sitting on the edge of the railing that kept people from just falling off the balcony. Hell he was even leaning back a bit, no apparent fear of falling seen on his face. From what he could tell, this guy was dressed as a witch, the hat, cape, and wand kind of giving him away. However, he had quite the mask on, it hiding so much of his face but stopped just so his lips could plainly be seen, which just so happened to be the place his cigarette was resting.

He was about to say something, but he found that words just working for him, and for a very good reason too. This guy’s eyes were so unreal. He had seen so many different varieties of oculus pairs and has plans to do so much study on them. But these, these eyes were so other-worldly. They looked like pools of gold, and saying that they took his breath away was the understatement of the year.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that staring is rude, kid?” Dipper was pulled out of his dazed thoughts at the new voice, the brunette shaking his head lightly to try and clear it. He brought his attention back to the blonde witch sitting next to him, seeing a mischievous glint in his gorgeous orbs that the college senior hadn’t noticed before. He looked away with a light tint of pink on his cheeks, a pout forming on his lips. “Don’t flatter yourself, I wasn’t staring,” Dipper muttered out. Dang it, he came out to the balcony so that he didn’t have to interact with people. “So what, did you just follow me out here to steal my cigarettes?” The more serious of the two asked, to which he only got a haughty laugh in response. Before the PhD in training could question anything, he found smoke suddenly in his vision and in his nose. This guy had blown smoke in his face.

“Don’t flatter yourself, _kid_ ,” he said teasingly, copying Dipper’s past words to him. Now that the smoke was in the blonde’s system and the cig was practically useless, the mystery person only tilted his head to the sky, his eyes opened only half way and a small smile across his lips. “I came out here to watch the moon.” That was such a weird answer to his question, Dipper thought. Out of curiosity, he looked up to the sky as well. “Huh, a full moon on Halloween, ain’t that something?” Dipper asked, more or so to himself. A snicker sounded beside him, the brown eyed boy looking over to this person who he still didn’t know the name of. He found that this person had moved closer to him, he leaning down a bit so his head was at level with Dipper’s. “Ya know, legend says…” He got closer. “…If a full moon shows it’s face on Old Hallow’s Eve…” This man’s nose was now nuzzling the crook of the doctorate looking student’s neck, said male gulping a bit at the close proximity but not having the power to move away with those bright orbs looking right into his. “…Then monsters only found in nightmares come from the shadows…” Now he was whispering right into his ear, Dipper being able to feel the other’s warm breath on his skin. Suddenly, two hands were on his shoulder, keeping him in place sturdily. _“AND EAT YOU!”_ The peculiar gold boy screeched, right into the opposite’s ear.

“Jesus Christ!” Dipper had yelled in shock, he stumbling back a few steps to the point where his back ran into the railing and he needed to use it to support and balance him. While the poor scared male tried to calm his heart beat down, he could hear the boisterous laughter of his new companion. The brown-haired boy looked to his balcony buddy, to see his eyes screwed shut as he laughed on, his legs kicking back and forth. “That wasn’t funny!” Dipper yelled, he still trying to collect himself. “The hell it wasn’t!” Mr. Goldilocks yelled back, giggles interrupting his speech as he just couldn’t stop laughing. After kicking his legs crazily again, he had lost balance, falling off his sitting perch of the railing and hitting the concrete floor side first. Even then he still chuckled through gritted teeth. The science nerd could only look in utter awe as he has never seen someone laugh so hard. He let out a sigh, Dipper walking over and at least helping the other individual sit up. Said other gladly took the help, seeing as how happy and loopy he was right now. “Ah, thanks Pinetree,” goldilocks muttered, a huge smile still on his face even though he wasn’t going through his laughing fit anymore. “Pinetree-?” Dipper was about to ask, before he looked down to see the blue pine tree necklace Mabel had given him for their fifteenth birthday. “Please don’t call me that. My name is Dipper,” the auburn haired adult said, he more or so commanding it then requesting it. “Nope, Pinetree is easier to remember than Dipper. Honestly, what kind of name is Dipper?” the blonde responded truthfully, the mischievous glint back into his glowing eyes as a sly smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “How do you even-? Ya know what? Fine, if you get to call me Pinetree then I get to call you Goldilocks,” Dipper huffed, he sitting with his back leaning on the railing.

“Pfft, how original, four-eyes.”

“Says the one who just called someone four-eyes. Like, what are you, twelve?”

“Yes on a scale of one to ten bish now bow down to my excellence.”

Dipper actually let out a small chuckle at that. This guy had confidence for sure, something he always wish he had. Mabel got all the social skills while he got the brains. Not to say that Mabel was stupid, she definitely had her expertise in other places, like her art. She undoubtedly knew way more in that category than he did, just as he knew more about the science and math categories way more than she did. He started to wonder what goldilocks had that he also doesn’t have. Charm? Popularity? Hell, he bets the blonde could dance and drink better than him too.

Speaking of the weirdo, brown eyes decided to spare a glance over to said individual. He was looking back up at the moon, those pretty eyes narrowed in concentration. Though, he didn’t look stressed or serious. Just relaxed.

“Hey, uhm… it’s a bit weird to ask this…” Dipper started, he starting to mess around with the camera that hung from around his neck.

“I like weird,” Goldilocks said quickly, his sly smirk back on his face.

“Of course you do,” the brunette said with a huff. He turned his little optical device on, a small whirring sound emitting as it began to power up. “Could… Could I take a picture of your eyes?”

The witch looking blonde moved his head down from his tilt up to look Dipper in his brown pools with his own yellow ones, one eyebrow raised in question, ”Why?”  
“O-Oh it’s just… something I do.”Even though it sounded like a lie, everyone around him, worked with him, lived with him, could vouch that it wasn’t. He had been taking pictures of people’s eyes ever since he was seven.

He heard a snort from in front of him, Dipper looking to goldilocks with a look of confusion. The weirdo only raised his eyebrow more, “So, what? You just ask random people if you can get a snap of their eyes for whatever reason?” Now that he heard it aloud, it did sound kind of creepy. “K-Kinda?”

“Oh boo. I thought we had something special, Pinetree,” the golden boy fake sobbed, one of his hands being placed on his heart to mock hearbreak. The brunette couldn’t help but laugh, “So?”

“Well, when you look at me like that, how could I refuse?” Dipper wasn’t aware he was making any face, how embarrassing. He sputtered a few words before looking away, red blooming across his cheeks and ears. “I wasn’t making a face.”

“You so were.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

“Was not!”

“But Pinetree, you have to consider, the fact that you were.”

“But Goldilocks, you have to consider, that that’s bullshit.”

“Ok I don’t like my nickname, give me a new one.”

“Will you stop calling me Pinetree?”

“Neveeer.”

“I guess you’ll be Goldilocks forever then.”

“Didn’t you want my picture or something, Pinetree?”

Dipper only grumbled under his breath, both of his hands on his camera while he puts all the settings into place. They wouldn’t have changed if Mabel hadn’t used it for some art project without asking him permission! But whatever, that’s what twins are there for. Theft.

He brought the camera up in front of his face, eyes peering up to Goldilocks’. “Uhm, the settings I have it on right now allow for close up pictures in HD. But for that, I’m gonna need you to come closer,” Dipper explained. “Like, how much closer? Are we talking an inch, or do you want me to be as close to you as before?” The blonde had asked, the question being more than just curiosity as that stupid smirk became visible. “Just… get over here.” Seriously, the way this guy talked was way too teasing. With a small snicker under his breath, the witch crawled closer to the doctor.

“Closer… Closer… Ok you are going slowly on purpose- There! Right there,” Dipper instructed, their faces being a little less than a foot away, a camera quickly going in between them with the lens facing goldy. “So now what? Do I just sit still? That’s not very fun. Oh! What if I do a bunch of eyebrow wiggles? Bet that’ll make the picture look perfect.” On cue to his words, Goldilocks started wiggling his eyebrows in many different ways, both of them up and down, one of them going up and down, hell he was doing waves with those things. “No stay still- Dammit you are such a kid,” whined the one holding the camera, a pout back on his face. “Well at least I’m not some old man. ‘Hey sonny let me take your picture. You’ll do it for grandpa won’t you?’” At this point, Dipper really just wanted to flick this guy in the nose.

At that point, Dipper tried to focus on the picture. “Just stay still, and look into the lens.” Thankfully, Goldilocks did as he was told. After a few clicks, the brown haired adult quickly went to look over the images, finding more details in the other male’s eyes that he had not caught before. Before he knew it, he actually let slip a genuine happy smile while looking at the photos. He was so glad he was able to get some sort of record of such beauty. “Hey, thanks a lot-.” The chestnut haired man had looked back up, ready to say thank you. However, he found all words froze as he immediately realized that their faces were definitely closer than before, their noses just barely brushing against one another. “To be fair, I only wanted to see how the pictures came out,” Goldilocks started, his voice low but soft in a breathy whisper as he connected their foreheads, “But damn, that smile just ain’t fair Pinetree.”

Before Dipper can say a retort, lips were sealed against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, seeing that people were already reading the prologue even though it was only 400+ words long blew my mind. If you wanna ask me any questions about this story, you can ask them at my tumblr here: http://ally-ma.tumblr.com/  
> Other then that, I'm gonna be super busy tomorrow so I don't know if I'll update then, but right after tomorrow I have tons of time plus Spring Break so I'll have a lot done soon! Next chapter will have smut in it, so be warned. Until then! See you soon!!


	3. Chapter 2: Are You Going to Regret This?

It didn’t take long before the younger of the two separated them both from each other.

“What-?” Dipper couldn’t question much else as lips were back onto his again.

This man he just met about a half an hour ago was now kissing him very deeply, goldilocks leaning over him while the brunette’s back was pushed against the wall. Dipper’s mind was going a mile a minute, his hands going to the blonde’s shoulders to try and push him away. Didn’t matter much though, the outfitted witch was stronger than him, and continued with the kissing.

His hands were sliding around Dipper’s waist, lips taking a hold of the PhD’s upper one and giving it a light suck and soon doing the same to the lower. His movements were passionate but careful, as if he were gently convincing the other to join in such actions. And boy, were they convincing. It didn’t take long before the blonde pulled away slightly, golden irises looking right into brown ones.

Dipper didn’t hesitate to put distance between them, the hands on goldilocks’ shoulders pushing said male back a bit.

“What? What the heck was that?” Dipper asked breathlessly, one of his hands moving to his mouth to cover over it. It was weird how he was acting so surprised about it. It’s not like he hadn’t kissed other guys before. Questioning your sexuality in public high school kind of led to things of the sort. Not to mention that going to college in San Francisco, California of all places definitely increased the number of guys he has kissed in the past. Maybe it was the suddenness? The rushed feeling, seeing as how he met this guy less than an hour ago?

Dipper heard a snort from in front of him, he pouting at that kind of response. “It’s called a kiss, Pinetree. Are you that much of a virgin?” Goldilocks teased, no shame in his voice whatsoever. The brunette blushed heavily at what he had been called. “As if! You can’t blame me for tensing up at being kissed out of the blue like that!” Dipper proclaimed, his face getting redder and redder. “Oh? So if I told you I was going to kiss you, you’d be ok with it?” The blonde asked, his eyebrows rising and grin growing at such a revelation. Dipper’s face practically exploded. “No! I-I mean- You shouldn’t be kissing me in the first place!”

The college student only got a pout similar to his past one in response. It made the other’s lips look very tempting, which they shouldn’t be. Especially not after just being kissed with no feeling on his end, and especially not after he barely knew this guy.

“But it’s a party, Pinetree. This is what happens at parties. We dance, we drink, we smoke, and we makeout. That’s like… the law of nature,” goldilocks complained, his arms moving to wrap around Dipper’s neck. “It most definitely isn’t,” the younger of the two corrects. Honestly, how did he get caught up with this person? Did he do something that the universe just loathed him for? He didn’t remember doing anything.

His thinking was interrupted as fingers tangled into his messy mop of hair, said fingers tilting his head down. Dipper was now touching foreheads with this mystery man, his eyes looking right into the mesmerising ones he had just gotten pictures of. “You honestly have to relax. It’s not like you’ll be forever shamed if you happened to get laid tonight.” Wait a second, that escalated quickly. “You expect me to sleep with you?” Dipper asked, a frown forming on his face while his eyebrows knitted together. “Won’t you? You’ve made it pretty obvious at this point that you fancy these eyes of mine. If I were to guess correctly, I could just ask nicely while staring at you and you’d totally agree to let me have my way,” goldilocks explained, and grudgingly so, Dipper knew he was right. Years of fascination with the human eyes eventually turned into infatuation once hormones started to kick in and his sexual drive started to spike. He was still scientifically impressed by them, and wanted to study them to their extent, but he couldn’t help but fall in love with certain patterns and colors he found in some eyes he had taken pictures of.

“And what if I do? Doesn’t necessarily mean I want to have sex with you. I have no reason to want to,” Dipper admitted. “Do you need a reason to have a good time?” The blonde muttered, his face getting increasingly close to the brunette’s. “I saw you walking around in there, Pinetree. You hate it here. You hate the crowds. Why make this party something you’ll always hate when I can easily make the night better?” He… had a big point. Dipper felt his glasses being slipped off of his face and being hung in his outfitted lab coat, the other’s hands moving to rest on his jaw and massaging the area. “You seem like the kind of person to keep themselves pent up sexually. I don’t have anything, and you’ll probably never see me again. So,” goldilocks reeled himself closer to the college student, his witch hat sliding off of his head as he whispered into Dipper’s ear, “What have you got to lose?”

Said boy was thinking through all of this, his mind going up and down about what could go wrong. He had never had a real fling before. Sure, he’s had sex, what 26 year old hasn’t? But it was with people he was comfortable with at the time. But then again, even though he couldn’t see much of this person’s face due to that stupid mask, this guy was definitely alluring in many other ways. His voice was really smooth and soothing at this point in time, even though it was annoyingly high pitched. His blonde hair looked so soft, even though it was slightly messy from the hat. God, he was actually considering this.

Dipper glanced away, not wanting the other to see just how much all of this was tempting him. Seems he was too late as he can see the little shit’s grin increasing. He knew that he was winning this argument. “You… You’re sure you don’t have anything?” Dipper hesitantly asked, before quickly adding, “Hypothetically of course.” That only caused goldilocks to snicker. “Completely positive. So?”

“I said hypothetically, goldilocks. Hard of hearing?”

“Ok, then hypothetically, what would be answer?”

Dipper hesitated, words getting stuck in his throat before he could use them. Both his cheeks and ears started to convert into a dark maroon as he stuttered out, “W-well, if there’s no way of me waking up with anything.. Then, w-why not?”

The blonde had visibly grown more excited at the answer, but before he could initiate anything, the brunette continued, “B-But that’s hypothetically! I never said I really would!” Just from how such a big smile turned into a disappointed frown signaled to Dipper that the whining would commence again.

“Come oooooon! You literally just admitted that you would want to have sex with me!”

“ _Hypothetically!_ ”

“You can’t hypothetically consent to sex with someone who’s right in front of you, Pinetree. You either want to, or you don’t. Now could you stop stringing me along with possible false hope and give me either as an answer?”

Dipper was silenced yet again. Yes, he was kind of being mean doing this. It seemed like he was playing hard to get on purpose or something along the lines, which would also get him hella irritated if he were looking to get laid. The brunette sighed through his nose, he hiding his face in his hands in an attempt to hide how red it was getting.

“Fine… W-we can… do that.”

Though he didn’t sound too convincing, it apparently was enough for the man in front of him, who practically pounced on him, hands going to Dipper’s hips and leading him into another kiss.

This one was more hungry, and less hesitant. Goldilocks was definitely not letting this opportunity pass by as his lips massaged Dipper’s like they had before. Only difference is, the student wasn’t putting up a fight.

Said boy leaned into it, responding with just as much passion as blondie did as they had their sloppy makeout session. His head was going hazy as the other continued his ministrations, saliva being mixed, and hands travelling about. Dipper’s arms had wrapped under the other male’s, while goldilocks still had his wrapped around the brunette’s neck.

The witch was the first to initiate more, his teeth grazing over the PhD’s bottom lip, an ask of invitation if anything. Albeit slowly, Dipper parted his mouth for the blonde’s tongue, both of theirs practically wrestling with the other’s. At this point, the younger had his eyes screwed shut, not wanting to increase the situation by looking into those golden pools the opposite was lucky enough to inherit. Their bodies were starting to press together, heat starting to gather in both individual’s abdomens as time ticked by.

Goldilocks then quickly pulled away just to start leaving kisses on Dipper’s jaw, down to the base of his neck, and worked his way up to his ear, giving it a little tug with his teeth. The brown eyed individual couldn’t contain the soft moan that passed through his now slightly swollen lips, and the golden eyed male definitely didn’t miss such a sound. “Oooo, did I find something here?” God he could hear the smirk in his voice, how annoying. Dipper couldn’t give a retort as assaults were made to his ear again, teeth nibbling the earlobe while a tongue lined over the edge and boy did it feel great. He tried to suppress himself as much as possible, but fuck his ears were his weak spot and he couldn’t help some of the quiet lewd sounds that came out of his mouth occasionally. He felt one of the blonde’s hands moving toward his other ear, the nails scratching on the most delicate area behind them. A shudder went down his spine at the act, having his sensitive spots attended to just increasing the heat that pooled in his lower area.

Goldilocks stopped his attack on Dipper’s weakness, he going back to peppering kisses all over the student’s face. Said man started to freak out as he felt a hand pushing his hair back. “Wait don’t-!” But it was too late. His bare forehead was out for the night to look at, hair having been pushed out of the way. God did he just want to crawl up and die. He was actually starting to get into this, and his birthmark was going to ruin everything, again.

Silence was the only thing Dipper heard, which wasn’t a surprise. That was how people usually reacted to the marks on his forehead. The younger just sighed. Welp, it was fun while it lasted. “Yes, I know. Freakish, ain’t it?” The brown haired man tensed a bit as he felt two fingers delicately trace the lines that made the big dipper on the skin, and if his hearing wasn’t failing him, he could swear he heard a small “wow” from in front of him. Dipper dared to spare a glance at the blonde, and was shocked to catch a furious blush over his ears and nothing but amazement in the other’s eyes. They shined bright with curiosity, and by god did that just make them even more pretty.

“This is an exact copy of the constellation,” goldilocks breathed out, his voice no louder than a whisper. Dipper could only nod, his eyes not trailing away from the gold ones the other carried as they practically scanned his forehead. “You have the stars on your skin…” Wow did he sound in awe. I mean, he had a right to. Having a famous constellation as a birthmark wasn’t exactly common, hell it was an understatement to even call it rare. You would expect everyone to sound this astonished when seeing something like that. Even if that was the case, Dipper couldn’t help the blush creeping onto his face from how not disgusted the masked man was. His own sister would make fun of it when given the chance, but this random stranger held nothing but fascination for it.

The student couldn’t gawk at the blonde any longer, he unhesitantly being brought into bruising kiss, and god, if he thought the last kiss was hungry, this one was practically starving and greedy. Teeth clacked together and goldilocks didn’t even ask for an opening before he darted his tongue into Dipper’s mouth. He felt one hand moving to cup his jaw while the other moved to the small of his back, it pushing their hips together for some nice friction. The brunette couldn't help but to keep pushing his lower half into the other’s as they both started to grind into each other. Any moans that Dipper emitted from his throat was quickly swallowed by the blonde and his angry kiss. God, his mind was getting so fuzzy.

The PhD then found an absence of a certain pair of lips, he whining softly at the withdrawal. But then suddenly he was up, and he was walking at a fast pace as he was dragged back into the building and through the crowds by a pull of the wrist. Fuck, he couldn’t think straight, where were they going? Didn’t goldilocks know that he hated this party? He was pretty sure he knew. “W-wait where are we-?” He was cut off with a chaste kiss to the lips and under the chin. Man, this guy sure loved kissing. When Dipper caught a glimpse of the other masked individual, his breath hitched in his throat. His eyes looked menacing, but not in a ‘I’m going to murder you’ kind of way. It was dangerous in the fact that it basically screamed ‘I’m gonna rock your world.’ His bright irises were coated with layers of lust and mischief, and Dipper would be lying if he said such a look didn’t put a shudder through his system, and he could definitely feel his pants becoming kind of unbearable to be in.

“ _We_ … are going someplace private. _Away_ from the noise, and _away from peeping eyes_ ,” goldilocks stated, using emphasis to drill the thought through. Oh my fuck, yes. The brunette could only nod dumbly as he was pulled away from it all yet again, he just following the blonde to where he wanted to go.

Goldilocks led the both of them near the back of the flat, down a hallway, and into a bathroom. Thankfully, nobody was using it at this time. That would’ve been awkward. Dipper’s wrist was let go of as the witch went to close the door, and lock it. It didn’t take long after that for said male to start handling the student like before, one hand bringing him into a fiery kiss by the jaw, the other pushing their pelvises together by his hips, and having said male pushed against a wall. Dipper let out a hearty groan as they continued their previous grinding, god it felt so good.

He heard the other purr almost, his eyes opening a fraction to look at the masked visage of a man. Lips were barely parted so the blonde could speak, “You seem very into this now. Did I happen to change your mind?” He sounded way too confident, he needed to stop. “No, you’re hands are very forceful is all,” Dipper muttered under his breath. That had to be what it was, he was practically being man-handled. But was that it? If the other’s hands weren’t holding him there, would he have left? He would like to think he would, but at this point he was having his doubts. A chuckle was all he heard as things began to get more heated.

Goldilocks went right back to his ear like before, nibbling, sucking, and licking the spot where the lobs and neck connected. Dipper mewled out as his weak spot was being abused again, he bringing a finger to his lips to bite on it lightly. The hand that was on his hip moved to his chest, fingers slowly and tantalizingly dragging down until they reached his belt buckle. A breath was sucked in, anticipation growing in his stomach as his crotched was palmed.

“You’re hard,” the blonde said, it being more of a statement than a question. “Oh I’m sorry. I’m a virgin you see, is that not how this works?” Dipper asked sarcastically, his eyes rolling as he did. He only got a small laugh in response, the hand continuing on with adding pressure to the now stiff member that rested under the jeans. The brunette moaned out, his hips moving to go against goldilocks’ hand. Fuck this felt great, he was being dragged into this intensely. His mind was reduced to putty as different sensations travelled throughout his body. His breathing was ragged, his face was completely flushed, and he couldn’t even keep his eyes open.

Dipper’s body stiffened as he felt the hand that was palming him before undo his belt and reach into his pants, fingers grasping onto the thing that was his dick. A small gasp passed his lips as said fingers inspected his hard member, they rubbing the sensitive skin in their quest. “Ah- f-fuck,” the student breathed out, his own hands moving to grasp onto the blonde’s shoulders. It wasn’t long before his pants were pulled down and his prick was out in the open.

The boy’s head tilted back, it connecting with the wall he was pushed against as goldilocks pumped his length up and down, the thumb working on the head’s slit. He let out a small exhale as the other’s man’s fingers rubbed ever so slightly at the neck of the male’s member. Dipper was practically melting into the other’s hand right now, every twitch being felt up by his current partner.

In a heated daze, the brunette’s hands seemed to form a mind of their own. He wanted to take a feel of the other’s still clothed manhood. He could see the bulge pretty clearly through the black shorts the other was wearing. Once his hand felt the hardness, even with the fabric, he suddenly grew self-conscious. He really shouldn’t be, seeing how his dick was out, and being played with, but this was Dipper.

The younger didn’t have much time to hesitate more, as one of the blonde’s free hands wrapped around the wrist so close to his crotch. “Don’t be shy, Pinetree,” the masked man coaxed, his thumb caressing the skin under it as a sign of gentleness, “I’m the one who wanted this, remember?”

Any restraint the student had then was tarnished, his palm pushing against the thickness that was goldilocks’ member. He heard the deep pants and groans coming from the other, and figured he was doing a good enough job.

Dipper was brought into another driven and open kiss, the other’s hand moving faster to where the boy was moaning freely into the mouth of the man with golden irises. The PhD’s hands had brought down blondie’s shorts just enough for the cock to spring out. He was going to work the thing himself, but it seemed the opposite individual had other plans. He had grabbed both the brunette’s and his own and started to vigorously pump them both. Dipper found that with all this pleasure and an occupied mouth, it was getting very hard to breath.

Said boy pulled away with a gasp, his forehead going to rest against the goldilocks’. The blonde male only responded by using his free hand to push back Dipper’s hair like he had before, revealing the captivating constellation, still painted onto the skin. The witch smeared kisses over the stars that were now out for him to see. “So beautiful,” he muttered, not stopping his play with both of their lengths. The student was just being overwhelmed at this point. Pleasure and praise? For him, the awkward Dipper? Sign him the fuck up. He was completely light-headed, his lips fumbling over words and different noises and sounds that escaped him as he worked harder, and the heat and tension in his abdomen kept growing and growing to where he was sure he was going to burst. “F-fuck.. I ca- I’m g-gonna,” Dipper stuttered out, his climax coming up quickly. The other only nodded, and by the way he was breathing and how concentrated he was, he was nearing his end too.

It only took a few more moments before both of them had reached their end. Cum shot out of their members, Dipper letting out a small keen as he finished while a small grunt came from the masked man.

They took a bit to just catch their breath, they just sitting there feeling spent but satisfied at the same time. The scientist of the two just stared at the ceiling above them, nothing real distinct in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that, despite how things were at first, and how stubborn he was with allowing this to happen, they both really just did that.

He looked to the blonde across from him, to see a face he didn’t expect. He expected the other to be completely dazed, and he expected those shimmering eyes to be glinting with something great, something resembling comfort. Instead, he got the most concentrated and perplexed face he had ever seen on a human being. And instead of a glint of comfort, Dipper saw layers and layers of guilt. With a bite of the lip, he went through a small war inside his head, before he did the worst possible thing a person could do in a situation like this.

He spoke, “You’re going to regret this in the morning, aren’t you?”

He felt the other man stiffen easily, those orbs of gold moving to look right at him. Those layers of guilt turned into hints of anger, his frequently used smirk now being replaced with a deep frown. “That’s none of your damn business, Pinetree,” goldilocks growled under his breath. And just like that, he was fixing his his costume, pulling up his shorts, and walking out of the bathroom. Dipper didn’t hesitate to do the same.

He had tried his best to keep up with the masked individual, but the other moved through the crowds more swiftly, and was definitely quicker. By the time the brunette was out of the flat, and out onto the street, he saw a cab driving away.

I guess this time, he couldn’t really blame his birthmark, could he?

 

_____

 

That night was always in the back of Dipper’s head. All throughout that week, that month, that rest of the school year, even when Dipper was moving away from his home state of California, he could remember hints of memories and sensations of that one evening. He found it very odd, seeing as how he didn’t know the blonde at all. He wasn’t a student, or at least he was never seen on their campus, he showed up out of thin air, and almost vanished just as quickly. He shouldn’t have gotten so hung up over a stranger, but even so, it was so weird trying to forget about that masked visage.

He had tried, oh had he tried. Who wouldn’t after months of not forgetting a person they hardly knew for a little more than an hour? But every time he was on the brink of forgetting, every time his mind was starting to close that night out of his memory, he would feel a slight tug to his brain, and boom something would remind him of the individual. Dipper didn’t know how exactly, he barely knew anything about the guy. But yet, this was all happening, and he still couldn’t get the figure dressed as a witch out of his head.

After graduation, both he and his sister moved in with their two great uncles in a small little hick town in the middle of Oregon called Gravity Falls. Mabel thought a new change of scenery would bring in new inspiration for works she had in progress, and Dipper could study the human eye in his great uncle Ford’s lab.

Yes, his great uncle had become a scientist too, except his research was focused more on something else, something Dipper had an interest in but not to the point of hardcore study. His great uncle studied anomalies across the world. Anything that could have any supernatural background to it, he was on the case for. He has a bright fascination with both science and the unknown alike, and incorporated both into his research. He had thought of doing so ever since he was a little kid, it being an obvious thing to look into, seeing as how he had one extra finger on each hand.

Dipper liked the uniqueness of the study, he liking the fact that his great uncle worked so very hard to tie both fact and belief together in this nice little bundle for everyone to see. He didn’t like though, how his great uncle seemed to get too into his findings. There were times where he spoke more in belief of the supernatural than of the science, and Dipper couldn’t quite grasp it. His family was definitely not one to focus on god or anything of the sort, and things like the ghoulish anomalies that Ford had spoke of were more close to fantasy than reality. It just rubbed the young adult the wrong way sometimes. Stuff like that just didn’t exist.

The morning was starting to get colder, fall coming into the year at high speed so that the leaves could drop as well as the temperature. The only sounds were the rising winds outside the worn down shack that housed the Pines family, and the annoying chirp of an alarm. A groggy hand reached out from a bundle of blankets, it trapping the loud phone within it’s fingers before dragging it back under the warm cloth, the index pushing a button so it could just shut the hell up. Dipper groaned as now, his eyes were open, and he probably wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep. Oh how he wanted to. The bed was so comfortable. Though he could never have what he wanted as the door to the attic was slammed open wide with a big bang, the only thing in replacement to the door being a young brunette woman with a gleaming smile on her face.

“Rise and shine Dipper!! Time to get up!” The girl only got a groan in response, the pile of blankets on Dipper’s bed shifting as he turned on the other side of his body. The girl only shook her head, before going over and hopping on both her brother and his bed. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Fooooord needs his fellow neeeeeeeerd!” She sang out, each sentence syncing with the pounces she made onto the mattress. The male twin snapped, he sitting up whilst getting all the blankets off of his face, and gripped his hands on his sibling’s shoulders to keep her still. “Jesus christ, did you drink an extra batch of mabel juice this morning? Where do you get your energy?” He asks, his movements slow and his voice sleep induced. Hell his eyes were still practically closed. Once she was still, the male brought his hands to his eyes to try and rub the sleep out of them, he listening to his twin as she started to speak. “I’m sorry not everyone could be a hermit like you. Like, when was the last time you went out of the shack for something other than errands? You’re skin is so pale you look like Voldemort and Edward Cullen’s lovechild,” she mocked, her smile teasing him from across the bed. Dipper only glared at Mabel, she sticking her tongue out like the silly girl she is.

The younger twin only mumbled out more incoherent things, he leaning down to try and go back to sleep, but nope, Mabel was having none of that! “Come on, I made you a fresh pot of coffee. Plus Ford does need to speak with you,” the young woman stated, she grabbing her brother by the wrist and leading him out of the attic, he not even being given a chance to change out of his pajamas that consisted of an old graphic tee and some sweatpants. On their descent down the stairs, Dipper gave off a light chuckle, “Hey, if Cullen is one of my fathers, does this mean I can sparkle? Maybe you can replace me with that paper mache knock off you have and use me as a disco ball.” It sparked heated laughter from his sister, she having to hunch over a bit to contain it all. “Hey, my paper mache knock off isn’t that bad,” she scolded, she elbowing him in the gut.

Once the two reached the kitchen, Dipper made a b-line to the steaming pot of coffee on the counter, he quickly pouring himself a mug full and letting the warmth of the drink seeping into his hands. He was already feeling more awake just at the smell of it. Both of his great uncles were sitting at the dining room table, Ford reading the newspaper, and his other grunkle, Stan, was counting yesterday’s income from the gift shop of the Mystery Shack.

Stan had opened the place in a cheap effort to make a quick buck, and in a place where his brother was looking into some spooky and kind of out-of-this-world shit, it was a humongous hit. Just like the shack, Stan was definitely not the most presenting looking thing, but he held his ground like a stubborn rash that just refuses to go away. That sounds a bit misleading, because underneath all the wrinkles and past regret, the dude was really chill.

Both of the twins sat themselves down at the table, Dipper sitting next to Stan and Mabel taking a seat next to Ford. The female had brought food along with her as well, two plates of pancakes for both Mabel and Stan, while the two scientists of the family were only given two slices of toast. The older grunkle raised an eyebrow, he bringing his eyes up and away from the wads of cash in his hand. “Only toast? What, not hungry?” The elder man asked, he only getting shakes of the head for his answer. “Sorry Lee, but Dipper and I are going to be pretty busy today. Which reminds me, Dipper, the college is going to send another rotating student,” Ford explained, he not looking away from the paper in front of him. “What? Are you fucking kidding me?” The brunette asked in exasperation. “Language young man. And no, I am not kidding. I also won’t allow you to just sign them off for the credits. Why not try to actually work with them this time?” The older scientist asked, his eyes glancing over to his great nephew. A hand was brought to Dipper’s face, he pinching the bridge of his nose as he asked, “What year?” He did not get the answer he wanted, “She’s a first year.” That only cued groans as both of the boy’s hands were now hiding his face. “I knew I should’ve stayed in bed today. I’m blaming you Mabes,” he said simply, he grabbing a piece of toast and taking a pouty bite out of his breakfast. The girl only flicked his nose in response, “You were going to get up eventually. Besides, how bad can a first year trying to be a scientist really be?” She tried to reason. “It’s not their attitude I don’t like. Some of them, heck, most of them have really nice personalities. But with them being inexperienced first years most of the time, I either don’t do as much research as I want to do, or I keep them away from my project all together. I get no progress done on it when I have to babysit them.”

Just then, there’s a small knock at the door, it resounding through the shack. Ford shooed Dipper out of the seat, his toast long forgotten as the boy was starting on the second slice. “I know you don’t want to do this, but you’re going to have to. Just at least try to be nice, and who knows? They might help your project if you let them!” The elder chastised, he moving over to the front door and bringing Dipper along with him. Said male only made a small noise of forced affirmation, he still nomming on his last piece of toast. Ford did his best to make himself look presentable before opening the door.

There at the entrance was a shorter and more petite female, her hair as dark as the night and thing glasses framing her more narrowed eyes. She was shuffling her sneakers about the porch awkwardly, her attire just screaming young nerd. Not to say she was ugly, in fact she was very pretty, but due to either Dipper still not being fully awake or being a little too peeved off about having to take care of a student again, he didn’t really take notice of this.

“Hello, is this the Pines residence?” She asked, a very apparent korean accent lacing her quiet words. “Yes! Yes this is. Come in, come in,” Ford invited, he beckoning the girl in from the outside. The elder brought Dipper over by his shoulder and stood him in front of this new girl, the man’s other hand resting on her shoulder as well.

“Dipper Pines, this is Candy Chiu, and she’ll be your student assistant for the rest of her school year. Candy, this is my great nephew and partner, Dipper Pines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO THIS IS REALLY REALLY LATE AND I AM SO SORRY BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE!! First, my bird died which kind of just killed me inside and I was out of it for a good 3 days. Two, I HAD THE WORST WRITING BLOCK EVER BECAUSE AS YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TELL FROM THIS CHAPTER, I AM NOT GOOD AT EITHER MAKEOUTS AND/OR SMUT. Three, I never expected I would write this much for one chapter! Four, school has been kicking my ass.
> 
> So again, I AM SO SORRY, and I finally have your chapter here. I am super tired today so I probs won't start writing the next chapter tonight but TOMORROW I WILL DEFINITELY START ON IT, and hopefully it'll be a smoother ride. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless though!


	4. Chapter 3: First Year

Already, Dipper didn’t know how to feel about this Candy Chiu. She didn’t seem like a bad person, not in the slightest. She was just like every other prominent student who wanted to learn, he guessed. She looked ok. Not like someone who would steal all your research and take all the credit for the findings.

 

Hesitantly, Dipper brought a hand up, it staying in the air in front of her as he introduced himself, “Dipper.” She kindly took his hand and shook it firmly, “Candy.” Just then he could feel the awkwardness in the air. Why had he introduced himself? Grunkle Ford had already done that. Nevertheless, it was done. No bother crying over spilt milk.

 

“Excellent! I’m glad we’re acquainted now!” the old man said joyfully, he taking both of their wrists and started leading them deeper into the house, “We should get to work quickly, yes?”

 

The lab was placed in the basement of the shack, and even though the shack looked so small and cramped from the outside, the basement was anything but. It was huge and spacious, perfect for two different projects. Once all three of them traveled down some stairs, they found themselves in a kind of control room, which it was, for one of Ford’s past experiments that has long since backfired. Now, he and Dipper used it as a kind of study. It was where all the books and written research was, being splayed across tables, desks, and even the floor. They never bothered to clean up either.

 

“Sorry about the mess, we both have been fairly busy with what we’re working on,” Ford explained to the girl, trying his best to pick up some of his own papers. He had noticed Dipper did not try and do the same, which earned him a bit of a glare. “No no, it is fine. I didn’t expect a professional lab to be neat and tidy,” Candy said, a small smile on her face due to the antics of the two men in front of her. Though it was obvious the mess bothered her just in the slightest. Dipper wasn’t surprised, she seemed like the type of person who wanted a place for everything. Hey, maybe she can clean for credits.

 

After showing her around the study, they got to the part where all the magic happens. Just outside the study was the big space they fully called the basement. Tables were lined with different experiments, different resources, different equipment, it was basically a scientist’s dream.

 

Almost immediately, Dipper just walked to his station without a word. He heard his great uncle call out to him, but he just kept walking. He didn’t sign up for babysitting, and he has tons of work to do. In comparison, he’d much rather get work done. Why not have her learn something from Ford’s projects for once? He has been a scientist way longer than Dipper has, and had more PhDs to boot.

 

Dipper himself automatically put himself to work. He knew if he didn’t start on something soon then the motivation to do anything at all will just whisk away. Going over to a little cage of sorts, like the ones people had for their hamsters, just not as fun. It had no special and exciting tubes. Opening the cage, Dipper carefully reached in and brought out a small rat, fairly young and full of energy. He respectively called her Mabel, it just fits. “Alright buddy, it’s your turn today. Thankfully none of these tests will be too straining. You should come out unscathed,” the brunette muttered to the small rodent in his hands.

 

That’s when he heard a giggle, his head whipping to his right to see none other than the female student, a hand over her mouth as she looked at the rat. Great, she saw him talking to a rat. Way to convince her that you aren’t some anti-social psycho. “I don’t think he knows what you’re saying, Mr. Pines,” she explained lightly, she still obviously finding it amusing, which only made Dipper frown. “Ok first, it’s a she. Two, please don’t call me Mr. Pines, makes me feel like Ford,” he said exasperatedly, his ears catching a small ‘I heard that!’ from the other end of the basement, “And three, even if she can’t understand me, at least I’m not dressing her in drag and making her do the hula.” At that, Candy just burst out in laughter, to his utter surprise. Was what he said that funny? “You have to admit, that sounds hilarious!” She exclaimed, she having to fix her glasses after her laughing fit. Dipper could only roll his eyes.

 

He had only gotten back to work, checking if everything was proper for the tests before putting dear rat Mabel under them. He hadn’t noticed Candy snooping around his area in the basement in general, inspecting the equipment, and reading some reports on the tests. “You’re trying to make colorblind rats see?” She asked, it bringing Dipper out of his focus on testing said rat for about a second. He sighed out, test failed. “Yep that’s the idea,” he muttered, he bringing little Mabel out of her confinement, “But after failure number 352, we’ll see what happens.” The brunette then put Mabel in with the other rats, she immediately going after the food. Which reminded him, he needed to get more soon. He had a bunch of rodents right now and they all need to eat. “Why?” he heard the student ask.

 

With another roll of his eyes, he turns to her and looks her dead in the eye, “Why what? Why do so many experiments fail?” “Why are you interested in making colorblind rats see color?” She asked back, her mouth curving down at his sudden attitude. “Well, why not?” With that he just went back to work, he writing and trying to figure out why the test went wrong. He looked at all the stats and compared them to other outcomes with other rats and, it was safe to say he was stumped. “How are you testing that they see color?” Ok, that’s it.

 

“Look, Candy was it? I understand where you’re coming from, I really do. But, as a lab assistant,” he stood up, and started walking towards her, “You’re job will be to do very boring and repetitive experiments,” He took his report out of her hands, “Be a glorified note-taker,” he handed her a blank notepad and a pen, “And not ask me ‘why’ every ten minutes. Got that?”

 

Her eyes were wide, and if Dipper didn’t know any better, he would say that she would want nothing more than to punch him in the face. She didn’t however, she taking a deep breath, in and out, before slowly nodding to him. “Fantastic,” he said, as he went over to get back to work, Candy following him to fulfill her spot as ‘glorified note-taker.’

 

He reached into the cage again, bringing out an older rat, “Alright, please, Ford. Don’t make me have to buy another rat,” he complained quietly. He heard another giggle, “You named one of your rats after your great uncle?” Candy questioned. “Of course I did. I mean look at this little guy’s face. How could I not name him after Ford with how grumpy he looks.” Dipper heard a small saying of ‘I’m going to kill that rat’ from the other side of the basement, and he just called back, “You kill him and you buy me another one!” It only caused the girl to laugh more.

 

After that, Dipper got little Ford ready for testing. “Commencing experiment 353,” out of the corner of his eye, he already saw the female writing on the notepad sporadically. With how fast she wrote, Dipper concluded that her handwriting may be sloppy. Whatever, as long as it was legible, “Response to photo pigment protein in Mus Musculus,” he muttered out for the girl to write down, he himself also writing down key factors. “The control subjects…. B as in Beta, G as in Gamma, E as in Euphoria, P… as in Psychopannychia.” He was going to continue, but stopped at the small clear of the throat behind him. “I- uh, I don’t know what that is,” Candy admitted, her voice low and quiet. “Look it up later…. G as in Goodness gracious, H as in Help me please… Z as in Zoolander.” That earned him a snort.

 

“May I ask if the rats are mutated with the photo pigment protein?” The raven haired girl asked, she skimming over her notes to see if she got everything right. She even wrote down to try and do some research on this ‘Psychopannychia’ whatever. “Well…. Come over here,” he almost ordered her, Candy going over to where he was where a screen was present. You could see little Ford in there, crawling about in the small space. Dipper pointed to a part of the screen, before he began talking, “When we animate the lines, colorblind rats see straight,” he explained, which was actually significantly harder than he ever thought it would be, “However, and uhm fingers crossed on this, the mutated rats, should be able to follow that line with their eyes.”

 

Candy seemed to be in deep thought as she nodded, her attention heading towards a small poster Dipper had on one of the walls near him. It mapped out the most basic of eyes to the most complex, “Well, this would be one small step in a very complicated process, but…” With that, she moved toward the poster, the man himself actually watching her movements. “Right here is the human eye,” she said, her finger pointing to the human eye on the poster, “Say it has twelve working parts to it. The simplest eye would have one working component, correct?” Dipper gave a small hum of approval, he starting to grow really curious on what the girl was trying to express. “So, if we can fill in the gaps, the evolutionary gaps, using only single mutations, we can map out the most logical progression from the most basic, to the most complex,” she explained, one of her hands reaching to her chin as she thought this through.

 

“Why take the time though?” Dipper countered, he walking to the poster himself. “Well, the fact that we know it evolved should be worthy enough, yes?” Candy asked, she glancing over to him. “Aaaaand that’s where you’re wrong,” he stated, his right hand moving to secure itself on her shoulder, “It’s not fact, it’s an assumption. And when you get out of first year, you’ll realize how important it is for things to be fact.” With that, he moved back to where the little rat was being tested, “Each animal has eyes that help them be best suited for their environment. “Right,” the girl said lowly, she following him to his station, “It would be cleaner, less variables too, if you had an origin.”

 

That made Dipper stop a bit, he looking back to her before grabbing at his rotating chair and sitting himself down, “Go on.”

 

“O-Oh well, I mentioned how you could go from an eye with only one component all the way to the human eye which has twelve. But, what if you didn’t start at one? What if you started with an eye with zero working components, a non-seeing organism that gets a genetically modified eye from scratch,” the girl thought out loud, she looking to her shoes as she collected all her thoughts on this. “The proof would be perfect, undeniable,” Dipper muttered to himself, he starting to bite the collar of his shirt without him knowing. “Not to mention that non-seeing organisms don’t have the PAX6 gene!” Candy added.

 

The man could only stare at her in awe. “And you’re a first year?” He asked, the male being so confused as to why someone who thought so much into things wasn’t already graduating. All he got was a scoff though, “Yes, I know. It’s a wonder I can put together a sentence all on my own.” Dipper didn’t know if he liked the sass on this woman, though he guessed he deserved it. “Ok, but how do you know that no non-seeing organisms have the PAX6 gene?”

 

“Well, has anyone checked all of them?”

 

“I don’t know if someone checked ... _all_ of them...” Dipper could hide the knowing smile on his face. He just couldn’t believe this.

 

The smile didn’t escape from Candy’s sight, realization dawning on her face, “You’ve already thought of this.” She only got a happy nod from the other. “Why did you look so surprised then?”

 

The boy’s smile only grew more as he spun around in his swivel chair.

 

“Because you thought of it too!”

  


\---

  


Work continued like it usually did, Dipper and Ford, accompanied with Candy now, all worked in the basement until around lunch time. That’s usually when they’re forced back up so that they can get something into their stomachs. After that, Dipper stayed up on the surface to help Mabel and Stan run the Mystery Shack. Since he normally wanted nothing to do with said business, Ford always went back to the labs. It was decided then that Candy would work with Dipper in the mornings, and then transition to working with Ford after lunch.

 

That first night, Mabel insisted that Candy stay for dinner as well, as she wanted to get to know the only other girl that would come over so frequently. Apparently, living with three boys was the worst hassle of all. Dipper didn’t actually mind at this point. Candy had proven that she was more than worth working with, and working on the project with her was something he was actually looking forward to.

 

“Have you noticed that my brother loves eyes yet?” Mabel asked, they all being sat down at the dinner table and eating away at the spaghetti said girl had prepared for them. “Yes, it is quite apparent, especially in his research. May I ask, why the fascination?” The korean girl asked, her eyes moving over to Dipper, who sat right next to his sister. “I… don’t really know how to explain it. I guess the way that each different pair of eyes are so unique from each other,” he tried to explain best he could, but it was something you just kind of have to feel.

 

“Oh! Show her the golden eyes!” Mabel exclaimed, her brother flinching at the suggestion. “How about no?” Everyone seemed to look up from their plate at that, even the grunkles. “Golden eyes? You haven’t shown me those either Dipper,” Ford said, interest peaking into his voice very obviously. “Golden? Is that even possible?” Stan had questioned, one of his eyebrows raising in confusion. Mabel only gleamed, “Now you have to show them.”

 

The brunette boy grumbled, he reaching over to his bag and grabbing his camera from in there. He kept scrolling, scrolling, scrolling, and there they were, still just as vibrant as they day he got a picture of them. With a sigh, he handed the camera to his grunkle Ford. “Holy moly, those definitely are golden,” he stated, looking at the picture in awe, “There’s some central heterochromia there too.” “Yeah, that was one of the things I noticed the most. It added nice contrast,” Dipper added. The camera was then passed to Stan. “What’s central… hetero-chro-sia?” Mabel asked. “Central heterochromia, Mabel. It means that parts of the center of the eye are a different color than the rest of the iris.” His sister’s eyes lit up at that. “Oooooooh.”

 

Stan could only nod as he handed the camera to Candy, “I guess now I can say I’ve seen everything.” “You would’ve said that anyways, Stanley,” Ford accused, his eyes narrowing a bit. “Well at least it’s the truth now. Which is a hard thing to get out of me.” No one fought him on that.

 

“Why didn’t you want to show these Dipper? They’re a wonderful pair of eyes,” the student questioned, she adjusting her glasses before handing the camera back to him. “They… don’t necessarily have a good history attached to them. And I’d rather not talk about it,” he said simply, he putting his camera back into his bag and getting back to his meal.

 

“Also Dipper, what time are you going to be leaving tonight?” Ford asked, he putting cream into his little mug of coffee. “Somewhere around 3 AM. I have to be ready by 7:30 and it’s a three hour drive. If I go that early I’ll have a half an hour to prepare,” Dipper explained. “Why? Where is Dipper going?” Stan asked. He probably didn’t listen much when Dipper himself told them all about the trip. “Dipdop is going to go and speak at a lecture for college students in Portland!” Mabel answered quickly, her bright smile never leaving her face. “Are you sure you wanna go that early? I can drive you there instead, you know, “Ford suggested, his tone and expression showing worry. “You aren’t allowed to drive anymore, Sixer,” Stan said simply, “Not after you wrecked the truck in between a rock and a tree.”

 

That just started arguments between the older twins, Ford saying that every rookie crashes a few times when they drive, and Stan just repeating that Ford somehow managed to get a truck stuck and crushed between a rock and a tree.  The younger three just laughed at their antics.

 

“Even though this dinner was lovely, and you all were wonderful company, it’s getting really late. I should think about going home,” Candy said simply, she getting up from her seat at the table. Mabel only whined in protest. Something about how she couldn’t leave a fellow girl in such a caveman household, “Do not worry Mabel, I will be here everyday for a long time.”

 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Dipper asked, “I have to get up to start heading to bed anyways. Got a long day ahead of me tomorrow.” “Oh no it’s fine. Gravity Falls is a small enough town. I should be home in less than an hour,” Candy said, “I would rather you go to sleep as soon as you can. I don’t want you to swerve on the road on the way to Portland.” She had a point. “Yeah that’s right! We want no more car accidents to the Pines name, Mister!” Mabel added along to Candy’s dialogue. “Right, right. I’m on my way to bed.”

 

“Also, Dipper?” Said boy looked back to where the voice came from. The student girl was heading towards the front door as he started his way up the stairs. “It was nice of you to ask if you could walk me home. And it was nice working with you today. I hope we’ll be able to work just as hard in the future!”

  
Dipper could only smile and nod at the enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SOOOOO, yeah there is no reliable schedule for this thing. I realized like halfway that I didn't exactly know where to go, or how to do some things so I wanted to look into how the story will transpire before I start writing again. Not to mention school is almost over for me and I have to finish 3 classes I've barely started on by next thursday so YE I'M KIND OF STRESSED OUT. I hope you enjoyed the update though!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already working on Chapter 1, and since I go on Spring Break soon, I should be able to update more chapters soon. I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
